United We Stand
by Captian Edwards
Summary: Halo is gone... But the Flood isn't. R&R:)
1. What's Going On?

I don't own halo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*United We Stand*  
  
Chapter 1  
  
*What's Going On?*  
  
The GTA missiles were everywhere. The troops didn't stand a chance. "Where are the reinforcements?!" cried an Elite. His Banshee was quickly falling apart.  
  
A small group of grunts were about to be bombed. The band's leader closed his eyes and saw his mate and baby girl, who was, in his eyes, the most beautiful child ever born. There was an explosion and he knew it was over. Then he thought to himself, I thought getting hit squarely(in the chest by a rocket would hurt more. He opened his eyes to find a large, smoldering crater. He looked up and saw his savior- a large, brown ship. He ran around and cried out with glee as the ship slowly came down and landed by his wounded comrades. The door to the ship came down and several Marines exited, followed by a few Medics.  
  
The man in charge yelled, "Medics, get those grunts to the ship! Marines, fall out!" The Marines replied, "Sir, yes, sir!"  
  
But to really understand this story, you have to go back about 35 years. ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You read, now please review.  
  
Captain Edwards 


	2. On the way

I still don't own Halo @#@#%^$&^$%*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Alliance  
  
In the Longsword fighter, the Master Chief and the AI of The Pillar of Autumn, Cortana, were working on statistics on how to get back home, to Earth leaving the debris of the ring world, Halo, behind. Suddenly Cortana said, "Chief, I'm picking up a covenant war ship on our sensors, strange thing is, that they haven't activated their weapons system yet". There was a transmission on the view screen. It was a small basic grunt. "Attention human vessel," the alien said, "we are the Death and Destruction. Please approach without concern," he turned his head, "Can I have my money now?" he asked another grunt off the screen. The transmission ended. "So what do you say?" Cortana asked MC. "Get ready, keep weapons armed, and be prepared for extraction at any time." replied Master Chief. "Yes sir", she replied. As the fighter entered the Launch bay the covenant were afraid because the pilots didn't deactivate the weapons system of the fighter. When the door opened, the "covies" expected about five human Marines, but instead they saw one large ... something holding a strange human weapon known in the covenant archives as a shoot gan. The ...what ever it was was heavily armored head to toe. The covenant recognized this type of human as a SPARTAN. The covies thought they had destroyed all the Spartans on the planet, Reach. Seems they missed one. Of course that would explain the pieces of a large ring floating in space. The Spartan aimed his shoot gan at the first covenant he saw. Then MC noticed this alien had no weapon. In fact, no one had a weapon. This looked more like a party ship than a war ship. Even the hunters in the room weren't ready for any kin of battle. A nervous grunt cam up, holding what seemed likes a plate of French fries soaked with ketchup. "A peace offering", whispered the little grunt. "You put on a little to much ketchup." Stated MC. The grunt ran to his friends, who then bonked him on his head. Then an even more nervous grunt came to MC. "P-p-p- p-lease f-f-f-follow m-m-me", he stuttered. Then he took MC down the hall. The entire time Master Chief held his, now corrected, shot gun up all the way to the bridge. This made every one nervous. Well, every one except for the hunters. In the bridge MC saw a large tube about the size of 15 Marines squished together. "This is the transporter." The grunt said, "This is how we get troops and supplies from ship to ship". "Hmm", the Chief said. "Please, step in", said a very strange looking elite. He looked very small, like MC could snap him in two. "I'm Xivar or as your language would call it, Joseph." MC then asked, "So can I just call you Joseph?" "Yes", the elite replied.  
  
I'm what the other elites would call an abnormal they both then stepped into the transporter. A slight glow came, and then they were sucked into a portal. It felt like he was being disfigured, DNA strand by DNA strand, then refigured very painfully. End of chapter 2  
  
Sorry chapter 1 was so short. Hope this one is better.  
  
Captian Edwards  
  
Out. 


	3. The Alliance

Sorry for the delay, I've been "busy". Bowa ha ha haaaaa! I joined my schools football team. Sorry.  
  
Swirling and swirling, no end in sight, MC abruptly landed on a pad. He looked around. There was a long table. At the end were four Aliens. A Grunt, an Elite, a Jackal, and a Hunter. All four of them were dressed in extremely shiny suites of armor. None had weapons, not even Plasma Pistols. Their armor was covered with Badges. Joseph bowed his head and stepped out of the room. "Creature from the planet Earth!" boomed the Elite. "You are the soul survivor of the evil ring world Halo." Everyone flinched at the name. "So, what am I here for?" queried the Master Chief. "We have summoned you here for a truce." said the Jackal. "What are they talking about?" Cortana asked from MC's helmet. "Hell if I know," MC responded. "What about your religious beliefs, and the Prophets?" he asked the aliens at the end of the table. "Thanks to the Hunter Rebellion of 2050 the Prophets are no more," said the Grunt. The Hunter just smiled at the mention of his brothers overtaking the lead in commands (the Prophets). "OK," said the Master Chief, "How am I to be sure your not lying?" " Hmmm," said the Elite. "Huddle!" he shouted. They began to whisper amongst each other. "Break!" they all shouted at once. "We'll open a trade route with the Human colonies. "Hmmm,", MC replied," I'll have to talk with my leader.". "Of course.", said the Hunter. MC then realized this was the first time he had herd a hunter speak. Most of the time, the hunter was yelling with anger or crying in pain. Hunters seem to speak very clearly. "You may be escorted to one of your colonies."' said the Elite. "Just one question," said the Master Chief," why are you forming this alliance?". "When we received the message about Halo, we ordered all units to get off the ring." the Grunt said. "Go on." replied MC. "The last few reported of a SPARTAN trying to blow up the blasted circle." The alien continued. "With the fight you put up on Reach, we figured you could handle it.", the Jackal said "Soooo?" said the Master Chief. "While exploring the areas the prophets didn't dare go, we found another." the Jackal said. "I'll probly hate my self another for asking this, but another what?" asked MC. "Another Halo." said the Hunter. Suddenly the Bum Bum Bummmmm sound came from nowhere. MC looked around to see where the sound came from. "I'll call some Grunts," said the Hunter, "but before you go, take this." MC took a piece of paper that listed the names of the Leaders of the Races (LOTR).  
  
Hunter = Garn  
Elite = Darn  
Jackal = Rarn  
Grunt = Farn A/N I'll keep you updated on Who's Who  
  
A small group of grunts, plus Joseph escorted MC out of the room, and down the hall they went. They passed the galley where MC saw what looked like a cross between apple sauce and tomato sauce being eaten by a bunch of Grunts. Joseph noticed and said, "It's called 'ramen'. The basic food ration for the covenant forces." MC was perplexed. They walked on. Joseph looked over and asked, "Will you take your own vessel home?" "Yes", the SPARTAN replied. MC didn't want to take the risk of leaving a human craft in the hands of the covenant. "Well then, at least take some of our defenses." The small Elite said. Joseph took MC to a large room, its walls covered with plasma based weapons. In the center was a stockpile of the big boxes he often saw on and in covenant controlled areas. "Those boxes are filled with the batteries used to power our plasma weapons. Take as many as you want." Joseph said. Five hours later MC left the room with five plasma rifles in one arm and six Needlers in the other. Behind him were three fork lifts bringing the batteries and more weapons. All the equipment was soon on board MC's longsword fighter, after another painful trip through the transporter. Then MC was on his way. "Well that went good." Cortana said from the fighter. "Good now lets go home." MC said. And thy targeted Earth and hit hyper speed.  
  
Wow. Long. Cool. You read, now review.  
  
Captian Edwards,  
  
Out. 


End file.
